Life Out of Kilter
Sometimes life flows smoothly, and all is harmony and goodwill. Then there are other times where it moves out of kilter, disturbed by confounding events. Here is an example: After having my lunch today, I resumed work on my computer. I then got up to go to the kitchen to fetch some Trail Mix for dessert. Just as I started reaching in the bag, the phone rang. When I answered it, I discovered that it was one of those unsolicited advertisements. The call came at precisely the wrong moment. Ten minutes later, after a quiet period, I got up again to get another handful, and guess what -- just as I was digging into the bag, the phone rang again! I then scurried over to the phone, and it turned out to be another unsolicited call, this time gracing me with utter silence. Thus, I experienced two phone calls occurring through the same essential circumstance -- i.e. at just the wrong moment from an unwanted, unsolicited source. What can we make of such things? For one, we can see how the falsehood of the universe is contained in such micro events. But let me for now restrict myself to the narrow issue at hand. First, it occurs that they called at the wrong time because their motives were in part selfish. They don’t care what happens on your end, so long as you answer so they can sell you their product or service. That vibration causes them to call at precisely the wrong moment, down to the nano-second! How many times have we sat down to dinner or begun to watch a movie or engaged in something else that was important, only to be greeted by these unsolicited calls. You can call it coincidence or chance, but the micro-precision of the moment is just too compelling. It is both maddening and an indicator of a vibration of oblivious selfishness at the other end. (Of course, we can also examine what we did to attract it. Hint: raising our consciousness will tend to reduce such solicitations.) There is similar phenomenon I have observed. In this scenario, a friend calls, but they miss you entirely. Perhaps you have just walked out the door. What is happening is that at their end, they are expressing their impatience, as something has impulsively stimulated them into calling you. They miss you because they are out of kilter; because they weren't able to use their minds to consider the worthiness of making contact, and instead rushed ahead in a fit of intensity and desire. The truth is that our emotions overwhelm our ability to do rational things, preventing us from being in the true flow of life. Having said that, keep in mind that you too, the recipient of such mistimed messages, can get caught up in that nasty net and try to quickly return the call, which will more than likely cause you to miss the other party as well! We sometimes refer to this as "phone tag," but it is wanting vibration tag, as we are caught up in the contagious force of impulsive action. (On the other hand, there are other situations where people call at precisely the right moment. These outcomes indicate a vibration of mental clarity, calm, and harmony of purpose on the initiator's end. I would say that these are people worthy of being your friend!) There is one final variation on this theme. You are about to witness an important scene in a film, or something is about to happen that is significant to you, and suddenly the phone rings. This time it is not silence or solicitation on the other end, but a vendor calling about one of your unpaid bills. Because you have been inattentive or negligent in remitting what is due others, or are otherwise too disorganized to deal with life’s necessities on an ongoing basis, the vendor calls you at precisely the moment you hoped to enjoy some other thing. It is an indicator of negative response to your limited consciousness related to the matter. Reality is like this ad infinitum, and is the background music, or I should say the noise and distortion that causes life to get out of kilter. If, however, each of us make the sincere effort to overcomes our limitation -- whether reducing selfishness, finding a more calm and equal poise, raising our levels of organization, etc. -- life will flow smoothly, and every and all events can be occasions for freshness and joy. --Roy Posner 16:05, 11 January 2009 (UTC) See also other Case Studies on Life Response Category:Case Studies:Life Response ---- http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category: Life Response